


Dog World

by elizabeth_rice



Series: SBIGTTS Project [9]
Category: The Adventures of Tintin - Hergé
Genre: Canon - Comics, Challenge Response, Double Drabble, Mid-Canon, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: Snowy reflects on his life with Tintin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my neighbours has 3 dogs and he doesn't have control over any of them. One of his dogs lunged towards me when I was on my daily walk, so this is inspired by my wish that people understood how to really care for their dogs besides the medical stuff.  
> Anyway, this is the first of three fics for fan_flashworks's birthday badge! XD  
> Also, for the prompt: dog and "from the perspective of an inanimate object or animal" of SBIGTTS: Writing.

Snowy felt sorry for the other dogs in the park who were chasing their own tails or chasing a ball or chasing each other. They didn't seem to realise just how big this world was and seemed perfectly content living in their tiny dog-world. 

He looked over at his master who was reading a book on the culture of a strange new place he had recently learnt of. Snowy looked at the birds and the dogs and the people in the park as he wondered if their next adventure would take them there. But it was sort of nice playing the spectators for once. 

He spotted two dogs running around while holding on to a big branch with their teeth. It looked like neither was going to give an inch. Snowy couldn't resist wagging his tail as he imagined biting down on that big branch and victoriously pulling it free from them.

"Let's go home, Snowy." 

Snowy obeyed with one glance at the dogs in the park.

As eager as he was to follow his master to the ends of the earth, he sometimes wished his master would stay home, in this quiet world where dogs only chased each other.


End file.
